kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Akigumo
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |Hinamatsuri2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = ふえ？何、提督？これ、くれんの？やっべー。全然心構えしてなかった！くあー、無防備だったわ！美味しい！センスいいじゃん。やるじゃん！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Eh? What, Admiral? This is for me? This is bad~ I didn't prepare myself for this at all! Uwah, I'm defenseless! It's delicious! Good senses. So you can do it! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 春かぁ…、みんなはしゃいでるけど、あんま好きな季節じゃないんだよねぇ…。んあ？なんだ？花見オブ花見？…仕方ない、行ったげるよ |Spring2016_EN = So it's spring... everyone's in high spirit, but it's not quite the likable season, is it~ Hm? What's that? The flower viewing of all flower viewing? ...Can't be helped, I'll go along. |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = Not sure if there's any special meaning to 花見オブ花見 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、三周年だって、おめでとう！お祝いに秋雲がイラストボード描いてあげるね！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral. It's the third anniversary, congrats! For such an occassion, Akigumo will draw an illustration! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 梅雨か、つまんないな…え？何？皆てるてる坊主作ってんだ。じゃ、秋雲はフルスクラッチで作ってみようかな。塗装はっと… |RainySeason2016_EN = The rainy season is so boring... eh? What? So everyone is making teru-teru bouzu. Then, Akigumo will make them from scratch. Now, for the paint... |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance *She wears a school uniform with a pleated skirt, vest and pantyhose, more in line with the Yuugumo-class destroyers than her fellow Kagerou-class. *Her casual outfit fully reflects her job as a doujin artist: She wears a dark green long-sleeved blouse with a yellow-orange long skirt that goes down to the midpoint of her shin, long enough to cover her torpedo launchers. She also wears short white socks and black Mary Janes. *For her winter outfit, she keeps her autumn casual outfit but with the addition of a silver jacket. *For her Super Duper Crunch Time CG, she ditches the blouse to reveal a turquoise camisole. **Her accessories in her casual outfit include a bag to carry her artworks, a drawing stylus, and a tablet as a medium for her drawings. *She has long brown hair and green eyes, and wears her hair in a ponytail with a brown hair ribbon. Her iconic grin is often parodied. Personality *An artistic shipgirl due to Akigumo's crewmen drawing the sinking of Hornet, which was scuttled by the former alongside Makigumo. She frequently peppers her lines with art-related talk - even while she's sinking! *Due to the historical confusion over which class Akigumo belongs to, she's frequently seen hanging out with the Yuugumo-class rather than the Kagerou-class, especially Makigumo for the above-mentioned reason. *In fanon, she's very often depicted as a doujin artist and attempts to get other shipgirls into her drawing activities. This eventually made its way to canon starting from Fall 2017 as Akigumo was given new CGs depicting the ever-growing pressure of a Comiket deadline for a producer of fanmade content. Trivia *Her name means "autumn cloud". **In fanmade (and later ascended canon) depictions of her as a doujin artist, her name translated in English is usually her circle group's name (Doujin Circle Autumn Cloud). *Available from normal construction since 25th September 2015 update. *Akigumo has always been placed firmly in the following Yuugumo class mainly due to the blurred line between the Kagerou and Yuugumo class. **In so doing, and probably further misled simply by her name, they placed No.115 Akigumo on "the wrong side of the ledger," with No.116 Yuugumo and her sisters. **The confusion was compounded by the existence of several fake destroyers in ledgers, the funds for which were actually being used to pay for Yamato's construction as part of the secrecy surrounding her. **Akigumo also served in DesDiv 10 alongside three Yuugumo-class destroyers: Yuugumo , Makigumo , and Kazagumo. Given that they all have the suffix "-gumo," it's quite easy to assume they are the same class. *Sunk in action, 11 April 1944 in the Zamboanga Peninsula, Philippines, from a long distance torpedo hit from USS Redfin. Category:Kagerou Class Category:Destroyers